


Dreamers and Creamers

by br0jangles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Somnophilia, now illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: Dave has an ACCIDENT while sleeping with Karkat one night, and Karkat decides to investigate and gets a little carried away.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Dreamers and Creamers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllDaveKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/gifts).



Dave is an extremely heavy sleeper. It’s a terrible quality of his to be honest and it could get him killed one day if he's not careful. What kind of guy doesn't wake up when his name is called? Or when he's shaken?

Dave, apparently.

But… it's kind of been working out in your favor. You've taken a certain… interest in him, and it serves you pretty well that he doesn't wake up when you touch him.

The first time, he did it to himself. He was sleeping beside you, and ended up pulling you against him. Normal so far, you were no strangers to a little “bro cuddling.” But when his hips touched your ass and there was something _hard_ there, that wasn't so normal.

You tried to wake him up to ask him what it was, but like you said, the guy sleeps like the fucking dead. You had a pretty good idea what it was anyway, but you were too mortified to believe it was true.

Of course your torment didn't end there, though. As you lie there, painfully awake, with his probably-human-dick against your ass, he started to _move._ He rut his hips into yours and thrust that hard thing into you until he was moaning softly and squeezing you harder and your face was so fucking red the entire planet could see your blood colour.

But then, he stopped with a hot shudder, breathed against your ear, and you were left there with your bulge out like a freak while he kept cuddling you and you were too stunned to move.

Of course you never told him what happened. You think he probably knew, knowing what you know now about how humans ejaculate, he must have woken up with crusty shorts. But as long as he thought you didn't know, you were in the clear.

You couldn't stop thinking about it after that. You wanted to know exactly what it was he humped against you that night. You wanted to know how it worked and what it liked and-- maybe also specifically what Dave liked. Why would you human “google it” when Dave was right there for you to find out the hands on way?

You waited a few nights. Both to see if he would do it again on his own, and also to see how much you could get away with without walking him up. You talked to him. _Yelled_ to him. Shook him. Slapped him a little. But he never so much as cracked an eye open.

He was responsive, though. If you were annoying, he'd swat at you. If you tickled his face, he'd crinkle his nose. It was incredible actually, the things you could make him do in his sleep. You became a little obsessed with him-- with _it,_ with the experiment. You even almost forgot about your real goal for a while there.

But you got there eventually. You were busy feeling the soft human skin of his stomach with your rough fingers, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed, when the tips of your claws snagged the hem of his shorts. You froze, memories of him grinding against you until he came flooding your senses, and suddenly it was all you could think about again. You wanted to feel it up close and personal, hear him make those pretty little noises again.

So you slid your hand down, over his shorts, watching his peacefully ignorant face as you felt around. There definitely was something there, but it wasn't hard. It was just kind of… there?? Like some kind of useless, boneless, nubby tail or something. You needed to see it, figure this shit out once and for all.

Even after all your experimenting, suddenly you were nervous he might wake up. You _knew_ he wouldn't, he never did, but still, you just… didn’t want to get caught. This was your special time with him, and you would hate for him to stop sleeping with you if he found out.

Carefully, you peeled the blankets away, eyes flicking anxiously between his face and his body, until he was laid out before you and he was just _so beautiful_ and your heart started racing for a new reason. Even in the dark, you could see everything perfectly, and your heart squeezed to know that right then, in that moment, he was all yours.

You lifted his shirt a bit, to see his cute little tummy, and your eyes didn’t move anymore as you slowly pulled down his shorts as well.

And then there it was, just lying there just like you felt it, and it… wasn’t exactly ugly? But you didn’t know what to make of it. Why was it just out and exposed like that if it wasn’t ready to be used? How does it get hard? What makes it cum?

One thing at a time, Karkat.

You touched it carefully with the pads of your fingers, and nothing happened. You lifted it up, inspected it, furrowed your brow at it as you played with it until it finally did _something._

It started to grow.

It got hard, just like you wanted, and you never felt so proud of yourself. You played with it until you figured out what made it twitch and throb and soon enough it was flushed red and leaking some kind of clear fluid and you found yourself delirious with the desire to know what it tasted like so you licked your fingers.

Okay, it didn’t taste great, but it _did_ help you stroke him more smoothly, which he seemed to really like based on the sounds he made.

There’s more to it, too. There’s this sort of… bulbous protrusion as the bottom of it, and it’s just as useless and limp as when you started. But when you grasp it, Dave gasps and your heart stops for a terrifying handful of seconds before you realize that he’s _still_ not waking up.

What an idiot…

You adore him.

When he cums, there’s not much to see. It’s such a pathetic amount, you wonder how his species ever procreates. Whatever, though, it’s all the easier for you to hide what you’ve been doing to him. You just slide his shorts back up and pretend like you don’t know what happened. He never says anything, so neither do you.

Is it normal for humans to experience orgasm in their sleep, or is he just really good at “hiding it” from you? You know from experience at this point that he wouldn’t tell you that it happened if you weren’t the one that caused it.

Technically, you should have stopped there. You found out what you wanted to know. Data collected. Experiment complete. But…

You didn’t stop.

You couldn’t. He was addicting. You loved to watch his body twitch as you played him, listen to his gasps and moans as you mapped him out and learned everything there was to know about him. Even in the waking hours, the results you saw were irresistible. He was visibly more relaxed and rested, happy to engage in conversation and shoot the shit, happy in _general._

You think he's lucky it’s you who’s discovered this weakness of his and not some freak who would hurt him. You would never hurt him, only make him feel good.

You make him feel good.

Your appetite only got more demanding as time went on. It wasn’t enough just to touch him anymore, you wanted to… engage. You couldn’t ignore your own bulge wriggling away in your sleep pants anymore, and it wasn’t like he was going to wake up and catch you, so would it really be so bad to just… take it a step farther?

You slid his shorts down the same way you always did, stroked him hard the same way you always did, and then tugged down your own pants. Your hands shook with excitement as you held onto his hips and scooted your body closer to his. You bulge knew what to do all on its own, wrapping around Dave’s dick and squeezing. This time, when he moaned, so did you.

You did your best to keep still, let your bulge do all the work, because as confident as you were that you couldn’t wake him, you didn’t want to push it too far.

You didn’t let yourself cum, either, at least not in the bed. No, that mess would have been too much to explain away. Dave could rationalize his own cum on his clothes when he woke up, but not yours.

So you pushed yourself right up to that edge and then absconded to the bathroom at the last second to finish yourself off in the tub. You even came back to wipe your pre slurry off of him before you dressed him again. It was the perfect crime, he’ll never be any wiser.

Weeks have passed since then and you still haven’t stopped. You continue to be awestruck by the things you can get away with without waking him. You’ve touched every part of him possible, scraped his skin with your claws, humped him, played with his mouth-- the guy is a dead man when he’s asleep.

And it’s this knowledge that allows you to finally take what you’ve been craving. You want to feel him inside you, but you’ve been too nervous to try.

Tonight, when you undress him, you leave him naked in your bed. You do yourself next, and it’s the first time you’ve been completely nude together. Your heart pounds away in your chest at the intimacy, and part of you wishes he knew. Wishes he could appreciate just how romantic you’re being.

But he doesn’t. He can’t.

You stroke him to hardness with the expertise that you alone possess, giving him exactly what he loves until he’s ready for you.

Your body is tense as you come up on your knees, flexed tight with apprehension and excitement as you move to straddle his skinny, boney, weird, beautiful hips. You don’t need to do anything for yourself, you’re already there. Your slurry drips onto his skin and for the first time you think it’s gorgeous. Red looks so good on him. You want to see it smeared all over him.

You wrap one hand around your bulge and clutch the other to your chest. You lower yourself down until you feel his cock press between your thighs and your whole body shudders. You press your hips more firmly against his and grind against him, feel his cock slide along your wet nook like you were made to be together, like a dream, like something too good to be true.

You rock forward and back, sliding, amazing, until his tip catches against your rim and tries to poke inside. You catch your breath and freeze for one moment before encouraging it along. He pushes inside you and you can't hold it in anymore, you cry out so blissfully as he fills you, your voice echoes in the room, you can't take it, he's too perfect, feels too good, it's everything you ever wanted and more.

You brace both hands against his chest, smearing red from your soiled hand, and start to ride him in earnest. You moan his name and squeeze your eyes shut and grubflies fill your stomach and you think you might love him.

You definitely love him, this is _love._

“Dave, Dave, Dave…” you moan and mutter, unable to stop, your orgasm building and blinding you.

“Karkat,” he answers, and it sounds so much like your fantasy, you wish he were awake, you would kiss him so much and tell him you love him and make him cum again and again and again.

Your orgasm is like none you've ever felt before, because you’ve never _felt_ like this before. It’s special and overwhelming and it makes you shake and shed tears and dig your claws into his chest.

He grabs your wrists and you’re too emotional to notice that he--

he’s touching you.

You sniffle and blink the tears out of your eyes and when you look down at him, he’s looking back up at you. Your slurry is everywhere and he’s frowning at you but you still think he’s immaculate.

“Please don’t be upset…” you say. He still hasn't let go of you.

[Art by [@roboBeasty](https://twitter.com/roboBeasty)]

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday emi i love u so so so so so much 😩 💕 💕 💕 💕


End file.
